1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a burglarproof apparatus for an internal combustion engine and, in particular, for a vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like.
2. State of the Prior Art
It has been usual hitherto that burglary prevention of a motorcycle or its engine is achieved by providing a lock means such as a steering lock or the like on the vehicle body.
With this type of preventive arrangement there is a possibility that the engine might be stolen by being detached from the vehicle body and can be used as it is. Thus, it is desirable that the engine be configured so as not to be usable even if detached from the vehicle body.
Further, it has been usual hitherto with an engine of this kind that the outer case thereof such as a crank case or the like is composed of at least two divided sections, and the two divisional sections are fastened together, for instance, by bolts in order that internal parts thereof may be accessible for inspection, repair or the like. The engine with this separable case construction is vulnerable in that the internal parts thereof are easily stolen and the stolen engine has a possibility of being disassembled for reconstruction. Accordingly, for a burglarproof means to be effective the divisional portions of the case should be so arranged as to be inseparable from each other.